The Night
by Luna Maxwell
Summary: This is a Bianca and Balthazar lemon. I wrote this for the little blood exchange part in Stargazer. Be aware there are spoilers and is Rated M for Language and Lemon dont know if i want to continue but if u leave reviews i might just continue on!
1. Chapter 1

The Night:

A Bianca and Balthazar Lemon

… _And I tasted his desire---raw, hard physical need. Within my mind flashed veiled images and sensations, the knowledge of sex that he possessed and I lacked, or had lacked until now. My body responded to it, and then I felt him bite down harder onto my neck as he sensed my arousal in return. That made me want him more, and made him want me more, the feeling doubling in on itself, over and over until I couldn't stand it one second longer---_

Balthazar pulled away from my neck, far enough that it broke my bite, too. Then he kissed me, not once but half a dozen times, each kiss frantic and sweet with blood. I kissed him back, gulping in breaths every time our lips parted.

"Bianca, say yes," he gasped between kisses. "Say yes, please, say yes."

I wanted to say yes. I was going to_**…**_

"Yes, Balthazar." I said after I caught up with my breathing.

He began to kiss me again and his hands traced my stomach under my camisole. Higher and higher they went pulling my shirt up along with as well. This time I traced his muscles. Down his chest and tracing the well formed abs on his stomach. He shivered and stopped what he was doing. His hands pulled my shirt up over my head, and tossed it to the floor. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra.

His mouth then enveloped one of my newly pert nipples. He sucked, kissed, and nipped at them. I squirmed letting him know how good this felt. His hands made their way to my skirt. I quickly unbuttoned his pants. When he realized what I was doing, he stood up and slid them off. His hands grabbed mine and he pulled me up into a standing position. He looked into my eyes to see if it was ok for him to remove the rest of my clothes. I nodded and he slid my skirt and panties down. He pulled back and stared at my body. I tried very hard to cover myself, but Balthazar pulled my arms and placed my hands at the edge of his boxers.

"Do you want this Bianca?" I nodded and dipped my hands under his waistband.

He gasped and I went lower until my hand skimmed across 'something' that was a few inches below his waist. I tried to pull my hand out but Balthazar held my hand and wrapped it around him.

"Balthazar. I don't know what to do." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. With the hand that wasn't wrapped around him, I pulled down his boxers. What I found standing straight up in my hand was himself. Balthazar laid me back down and kissed my neck. He removed my hand from him and that same hand found my sex. He looked up into my eyes as he pushed one finger through. I closed my eyes as he began to push and pull that finger until he added two more. I couldn't help the small moans and whimpers that escaped my mouth as he began to push and pull harder.

Before too long I was pushed over the edge. I came on Balthazar's fingers and he pulled them out looking at the juices he had collected. Almost immediately he stuck those three fingers in his mouth. When he was sure they were clean he looked at me then down at my entrance. He began to kiss my lower body until he got there. Balthazar's face was directly in front of it. Balthazar took the flat side of his tongue and traced it up and down. I gasped as he thrust it inside.

"Baltha…Balthazar? Are you sure you know what your doing?"

Balthazar didn't answer; but instead began to dig his tongue deep inside of me. My moans increased, and my hips began to circle and push into his face. His name left my mouth as he continued to lick, and swirl his tongue around my burning insides. His mouth traveled upward until his tongue hit my clit. I gasped and he pressed against it harder. I could feel myself approaching the edge as he circled his tongue in double time over my folds and clit. Finally my orgasm ripped through my body and more juices began to flow into Balthazar's happily awaiting mouth.

He trailed kisses up to my neck, where he began to nip and suck. I pulled him up to my mouth knowing that the kisses he left on my neck caused bruises. I kissed him fiercely and thrust my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues danced as I went for the erotic taste that was in his mouth. He flipped us over and I knew what he wanted. I wrapped my hand well around his hardened member and tugged gently. He moaned and I used my thumb to spread some of the wetness that had gathered at the tip. I began to pump my hand up and down as his moaning increased in volume. Not soon after he released into my hand, which I lifted to my mouth and began to lick. He tasted salty and like desire.

I lowered my head to his throbbing erection and took him in my mouth. His breath came out in a gasp as I bobbed my head up and down. His hands kneaded into my hair as I began to suck on him. He began to guide me up and down him as I swirled my tongue around the head. After one final suck, he exploded into my mouth. It hit the back of my throat, and the best thing I could do was swallow.

He pulled me up onto his chest and kissed my mouth with as much force as possible.

Balthazar's POV:

I began to kiss my Bianca with so much force. My tongue swirled itself inside of her mouth. I placed my hand on the back of her neck to deepen our kiss so that I could have more of that erotic taste. I flipped us over again, and spread her legs gingerly. She whimpered as I began to push inside. I reached her barrier and she let out a sharp cry as I tried to break through. I stopped mid-push and held myself. Tears streamed down the sides of her face into her hair.

"Bianca? Are you o.k.?" I asked forcing as much concern in as I possibly could.

"Keep going Balthazar. I'm fine." she gasped.

I did as told and pushed through with a powerful thrust. She cried out and I couldn't help the gasp that came from me as I became buried deep inside her. But all too soon she moved and I could tell by the look on her face that she was ready for me to continue. I pulled out and thrust back inside of her. She moaned and her arms flew around my neck, followed by her legs wrapping around my waist. I leaned down and pulled her nipple into my mouth as I thrust in and out of my Bianca.

Her face continued to be contorted in pleasure. Each time she opened her eyes, she had the lust and longing in them that mirrored my own. The only noise in the room was the _shush_ of our skin and her moans. I kept thrusting into her as her pleas told me to go harder and faster. Soon my thrusts became rapid and off beat. I cried out her name as I came deep inside her. I continued to thrust trying to get her over the edge as well. My fingers squeezed between us as I felt around lightly for her clit. I found it and flicked it gently between my fingers. Her moans increased, and I pinched the sensitive bud. She screamed with pleasure and her muscles clamped around me like they had when I used my tongue and fingers.

My name left her mouth with a powerful scream as we both fell over the edge together. Lucas stood no chance now even though I knew they were having a fight. Her eyes began to droop, but I wasn't done with showing her everything I knew. I pulled her up into my lap and stood up. I carried her over to the wall and used the curtains to hold her up by tying the strings around her wrists. I wrapped her legs around my waist and thrust into her. Her eyes snapped open as she gasped. I pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Angled like this I could push in so much deeper than when we were lying down.

"Bianca you are so damn tight, so fucking wet. And only for me." I whispered into her ear as I continually thrust into her.

She moaned at my words and began to clamp around me once again. I looked down at her legs as she came and noticed her toes curling. Anna had never done that when we had sex but it was as every bit as sexy. I began to twitch inside her, needing release. Her hand fell down low as she gently squeezed my testicles. That did it and I came deep inside of her with a loud cry. After I untied her we collapsed onto the floor as I held her to my chest. I whispered soft little nothings into her ear.

"I love you, Balthazar." she murmured as she drifted off into sleep.

"As do I love you, my sweet, little Bianca." I whispered as she began to fall under the darkness's spell.

And with that she became forever mine. If her parents knew, they would be oh so proud.

AN: So Mr. Nagy? What do you think? I say I did a pretty damn good job!!!


	2. Author's Note

Ok guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer is being a fuck nut. I am having some personal problems right now so I don't know when it will be when I'll be able to post again. Leave me lots of reviews or I will leave The Night a one-shot. I don't wish to, but I will if it is nesscary. I wish the best of luck too all of you with your own stories and feel free to ask me if you don't know how to start one or if you have writer's block.

~ Luna Maxwell a.k.a Kourtney Farrar


	3. Secrets Revealed

_**The Night Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed**_

**AN: ok you guys here is chapter 2**

Bianca's POV:

Ok so last night wasn't my best choice. Now I'm stuck with all this guilt. What will Lucas think? My parents? Well, not my parents. My parents love Balthazar, and we get along really well. And when I told him that I loved him I think I meant it. But the devotion in his voice, and the love and affection when he told me those same words I realized maybe I truly meant it. Now here I am, wrapped in his arms, on the floor, buck ass naked, kissing. What is wrong with me?

"Bianca? Are you still ok with what we did?" he asked me, love shining in his eyes.

I nodded my head, and with that pressed my lips to his once more. My eyes closed, my fingers twisted into his shoulder length hair, as my legs tightened around his waist. I looked him straight in the eyes and told him from there that I loved him. It was inevitable, I could not be without him. My life would not exist without him. But I had no clue as how to tell Lucas. My thoughts became jumbled as I pondered that problem and I was aware of the fingers trailing up and down the inside of my thighs.

"Balthazar? Will you come with me to tell Lucas the next time I see him?"

He nodded and whispered something about 'I would do anything for you.' before pressing his lips to mine again. But the chill that floated into the room stopped us in our tracks. We got up and dressed and made our way out of the lounge room. Once we turned the corner, we smacked straight into the Headmistress Bethany. I never liked the old bat, but I never acted on my feelings towards her. I bid her a goodbye and dragged Balthazar down the hall. We stopped at my parent's house.

"Bianca what are we doing here? What are you thinking about doing?" he asked, confusion covering his tone.

I didn't grace him with an answer, but raised my fist to knock on the door. Once my fist hit it, it only took on knock when my parents answered the door. My father stepped to the side and I dragged Balthazar across the threshold. We sat hand in hand on the couch, while we waited for my mother to join us. She sat in my father's lap and he motioned with his hand for my to start. I took a deep breath, and began my conversation that was wanted by them the most.

"I want to become a full vampire. I don't want to remain something that is in between. I want immortal life." I waited for that to sink in and turned to Balthazar. He looked at me in shock then whispered in my ear, just low enough for me to hear:

"Are you sure this is what you want? This isn't because of what we just did is it?"

I nodded my head to the first question, then shook my head to the second. My mom stood up, walked over to me, grabbed my face gently between her hands, ad began peppering my face with kisses. She began mumbling something about 'I'm so happy' and 'My baby is growing up'. I loved the look on my father's face. The look of shock, love, happiness, and apprehension. He immediately got on the phone, and began to make several phone calls. After two hours of waiting in my mom's arms and on Balthazar's lap, there were four sharp raps on the door. My father went to the door, opened it up, and let the people there pass by him. I saw a small, frail, dusty-haired boy, followed by two older men.

"Bianca," my father began. "This boy here," he put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Has volunteered to have you take his life."

"My name is Ethan, I'm dying of hemophilia, and I would like to offer you my life for you to be happy."

I spoke a 'thank you', walked over to the boy, gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I sank my fangs into his neck. He moaned in pleasure,as I began to draw the blood from his neck. His legs began to give out so I wrapped my arm around his waist to keep him up right. His eyes slipped closed as his heartbeat slowed. I felt the change as my own body began to weaken. Balthazar came up behind me and held on to my shoulders to keep me up right. The boy in my arms, Ethan, drifted to a close like a song as his heart beat its last and his breathing hitched before stopping completely. Before he died he whispered his last words. "Thank You".

My eyes drifted closed, and I fell back into Balthazar's arms. I felt his kiss on my mouth before I collapsed into my deep slumber, to awake when my body had made the change.

**4 weeks later:**

I awoke to blue eyes staring down at me. I felt his body pressed into mine. Balthazar had his body pressed completely into mine as his lips pressed to mine. My eyes drifted closed, my arms wrapped around his neck as I brought him closer to me. I felt his hands roam my body as my hands tangled into his hair. He pulled back briefly to look into my eyes. I gazed at him, lost in my own loving haze, while his lips moved to my forehead. That's when something weird happened, every touch I was experiencing was felt to a higher extent. Like his usual caresses felt like satin on my skin now.

"How do you feel Bianca? Do you feel any change?" he asked, curiosity coloring his tone.

" My senses seem to have increased drastically, ad that's about all I can notice right now." I answered.

His lips moved back to mine, as my hands tugged on his hair. I noticed that we were in my bedroom. Not the one that I shared with Raquel, but the one in my parent's cabin.

"Where are my parents? And what happened to Ethan?" those questions popping up.

"Your parents went to the school to continue classes, and the boy was returned to his hometown for his funeral." he countered, not wanting to think about it.

He lifted the blanket of of my body as he pressed his lips to my neck. I loved the feel of his skin on mine, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and lift the shirt from his body. There he lifted the nightgown (wonder who put me in that) of me and gazed down at me lovingly but also lust clouding the dark blue of his eyes (**AN: sorry guys I don't know what color Balthazar's eyes are**). His hands went to my breasts as his mouth traveled down my neck, descending on a hardened nipple. I loved the feel of his tongue on it as he laved it, nipping and sucking slightly. Alternating between breasts, his hand made its way to the inside of my legs as he pushed them apart to settle himself between them.

I took his belt from him and tossed it across the room before unbuttoning his pants. He stood and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. I stared at the huge length of him, hanging between his legs. I felt the apex of my thighs get hotter, and I felt the warm liquid there began to pool. He crawled between them slowly removing my drenching panties, smelling my arousal before dropping them to the floor. His head dipped to my center as his tongue pushed past my slick folds. I cried out at the feeling of the tip of it as it hit my sensitive clitoris (clit). My orgasm came to me quickly as he pressed his lips to mine before plunging inside of my tight, wet heat.

Our small words of love and devotion soon turned into grunts, pants, moas, and whimpers as our love making increased, before we both tumbled over the edge. I whimpered as he pulled out before collapsing on top of me. With that we drifted off into much needed sleep. Only after Balthazar pulled up the blankets around us.

_**AN: alright you guys review and tell me what you think. This was a pretty complicated thing to write and trust me there will be more soon. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Reviews to me are like a chocolate covered Carlisle, so if you want a piece of that leave me a review. Also check out my other stories First Times and Special Night. Thanx, **_

_**Kourtney. Also I have no beta but am currently looking for one. Email me at **____** if you are interested.**_


	4. Contest Announcement

**Attention to all my reader's. I'm planning on hosting a contest. It must be a rape story featuring any characters from the twilight series. I plan on the deadline being by the end of next week, anyone can feel free to vote, and I plan on writing a story to contribute to it. It can be a story or a one-shot, and obviously rated M and you can email me at to tell me that you have finished and send me ur profile name. Good luck to all of you!**


End file.
